It Started With A Game
by outrageousXO
Summary: PG for now, rating may change later. It all started with a simple game of truth or dare, and grew into something much bigger. HarryHermione, RonLavender, and more.
1. Boredom

A/N: Hi, everyone! This is my first story, and I'm kinda nervous about it. Let me know if you like it, and I need all the suggestions I can get! I also need a better title. ;) Let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me! (What's the point of these thing, anyway? Everyone knows that the very talented J.K. Rowling owns all.)  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
Hermione Granger sighed and dropped the enormous book on transfiguration she was reading half-heartedly. It was Christmas break, and for lack of anything better to do, she was trying to study, only to fail miserably. She knew that she was going to get any work done with her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, around. They had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had changed over their six years at Hogwarts, but the similarities between them now, at sixteen, and when they were first years and eleven still remained.  
  
Hermione had grown into a beautiful teenager, with almost waist- length chestnut curls and warm, almond shaped brown eyes. She had a very nice figure, and many had captured the attention of many boys. It was a well-known fact that Hermione Granger was the most attractive girl in the sixth year. She had a fair share of boyfriends, but none of the relationships had lasted very long. It wasn't that she was picky, she just hadn't found the guy for her yet.  
  
Harry Potter, or The Boy Who Lived, had grown out of his skinny, lanky and slightly awkward build and into a tall, muscular (all those Quidditch practices must have paid off) and handsome sixth year. He still had untamable black hair, but now it suited him better. His deep green eyes sparkled with mischief, but sometimes they held sorrow from all he had been through: the death of his parents, his various encounters with Voldemort, and finally, the defeat of Voldemort in the war.  
  
Ronald Weasely had also grown up to be quite attractive. He was around 6'0, and slightly muscular (again, due to many long and strenuous Quidditch practices). He still had flaming red hair and clear blue eyes, and, of course, his face still turned the same color of his hair when he was embarrassed. Many would say that it was cute.  
  
"So am I." Ronald Weasley, Hermione's other best friend, agreed.  
  
"So, let's do something." Hermione suggested.  
  
The three best friends were on Christmas break, and were a few of the only students staying at Hogwarts this year. Besides Harry, Ron and Hermione, there was Fred and George Weasley (Ron's older twin brothers), Ginny Weasley (Ron's younger sister) Angelica Johnson (Fred's crush and on and off girlfriend), Katie Bell (George's crush), Neville Longbottom, Lavendar (A/N: I forgot her last name!), Alicia (A/N: Oh, god, I forgot her last name, too rolls eyes) Parvati Patil, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and various Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students.  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. You two think of something for once," Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes.  
  
At that very moment, Fred and George Weasley barged in. "You guys wanna play truth or dare?" They demanded.  
  
"Thanks for knocking," said Hermione crossly, trying to keep a straight face. But she couldn't and burst out laughing. "Why the hell do you have purple hair, George?", she managed to choke out.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up, and their faces immediately broke into identical evil grins. Hermione was right, George did have purple hair, and it clashed horribly with his bright red freckles.  
  
George grinned, too. "Oh, just a product of the lovely game we're playing downstairs. Wanna join?"  
  
"C'mon, you guys, it's fun!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"I think I'll pass," Ron said nervously, "The last time you two told me something was "fun", I ended up with a tail."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed, while Ron continued to look worried.  
  
"What is truth or dare, anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at him in disbelief, then remembered. Truth or dare is a muggle game. They gave Ron a quick explanation.  
  
"That sounds quite... embarrassing." He said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, most of the time, it is." Harry confirmed.  
  
"But it's fun!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"So, do you three want to play?" George asked again, more irratibly this time.  
  
"Sure," Harry and Hermione answered at the same time.  
  
They started to get up, when Ron cried, "What about me? Don't I get any say in this?"  
  
"No," They all answered at the same time, and laughed.  
  
"Let's go, Ron," Harry grunted, as he tried to pull him up. "It'll be fun – and even if it's not, it something to do, right?"  
  
"I guess so," Ron sighed dejectedly, "But if this turns out to be the worst experience of me life, I'm blaming you two."  
  
Famous last words.  
  
Pleeeeease review, pretty please? ( 


	2. A Declaration of Eternal Love and Adorat...

A/N: Wow, I actually got reviews! Thank you soooo much to Catherine-Anna (yes, it was a dare!), Sparrklez13, turtlegurl, Emma-Lee14 (I know, sorry about that!) and krimsonkiller. You have no idea how much I appreciate your input.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING [[unfortunately]].  
  
"You guys, I'm still not sure about this..." Ron whimpered as Harry and Hermione dragged him downstairs to the common room.  
  
"Oh, Ron, lighten up. It'll be fun!" Hermione said encouragingly.  
  
"You're telling ME to lighten up? You, the girl who studies for hours on end every night just in case Professor McGonagall decides to give a pop quiz? You, the girl who refuses to leave the common room during exam period, even for meals because-"  
  
"Yes. Me." Hermione said confidently. "Let's go!"  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs, laughing, while Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Girls." They muttered, while shaking their heads.  
  
With that, they ran after Hermione to the common room. They were greeted by all of the Hogwarts students that were staying for winter break. All of them. Even Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Mudblood, Weasel, Potty." He sneered.  
  
"What the hell is HE doing here?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, calm down. It's the holiday season! Let's put all of our differences aside, if only for the time being-" Fred started to say in a fake voice that sounded very much like Professor Dumbledore's.  
  
Everyone started to stare at Fred as if he'd gone mad, but he continued his speech as if nothing had happened.  
  
"-And enjoy the time we have together. After all, we're so fortunate to be here at a-"  
  
"Okay, Fred, cut the crap." George said exasperatedly, and in an undertone to Ron, Hermione and Harry, "He's only here because we figured this would be an excellent opportunity to embarrass the hell out of him in front of everyone."  
  
When they heard that, Harry and Ron sprouted identical evil grins. George was right, it was the perfect opportunity to embarrass Malfoy in front of everyone. Suddenly, the prospect of playing truth or dare didn't seem so bad anymore.  
  
"Okay," Lavendar Brown (A/N: I finally remembered her last name!) interrupted. "Whose turn was it?"  
  
"I believe it was mine," Hannah Abbot, a pretty Hufflepuff, said. "I choose Parvti. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Parvati answered confidently, after only a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Okay, Parvati, I dare you to... um... I dare you to write a love letter to Snape, professing your eternal love and adoration to him – from McGonagall!"  
  
The entire common room burst out laughing, and even Malfoy cracked a smile. It was common knowledge that Snape and McGonagall couldn't stand each other.  
  
"Okay!" Parvati agreed quickly, relived that her dare hadn't been worse. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write. Everyone crowded around her as she wrote, laughing and giving suggestions.  
  
When Parvati was finished, she read the letter out loud.  
  
Dearest Severus,  
  
I just can't take it anymore. I can't take this feeling, this desire, this need, burning inside me any longer. I need to tell you how I feel.  
Ever since I first caught sight of your stern, demanding eyes, your soft, voluptuous lips, your- I can't go on. If I do, this short letter will turn into a never-ending novel. I am writing this letter for one reason, and one reason only. To tell you how I feel. To tell you of the passion I have when you are around. To tell you of the feeling I get when I think of you. To ask you if you feel the same way.  
If you do, on some slim chance, feel the same way, I need to know. Please meet me at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow at midnight. If you do not feel the same way, please forget about this letter, and do not mention it to anyone. It must remain our secret.  
  
With my everlasting love,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
The entire common room burst out laughing yet again. The letter was hilarious, and the students, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione, couldn't wait to see if Snape would show up.  
  
"I bet he will," Neville said with a grin. "Snape needs some love in his life."  
  
Parvati and Hannah left to mail the letter, and quickly returned, still grinning.  
  
Parvati sat down and said, "My turn. I pick... Ron. Truth or dare?"  
  
Ron looked hesitant and nervous for a few moments before choosing truth. When he did, Fred handed him a small bottle of clear liquid. "What is that?" He asked warily.  
  
"Just a little something to make sure you don't get away with a lie." George said with a wink.  
  
Ron eyed the bottle for a few seconds before downing it. "Okay, I'm ready." He said.  
  
"Okay, Ron – here's your question. Out of all the students at Hogwarts, who do you find the most attractive? In other words, who do you like?"  
  
Ron turned as red as a his hair before answering. "I like-"  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just had to [evil grin]! Anyway, I just reread the first chapter I posted and realized how many grammar and spelling mistakes I made. Sorry about that. It serves me right for trying to write a story at one in the morning.  
Thanks again for all of the reviews, everyone! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if you can, give me some ideas for future dares (and truths!)! ( 


	3. Ron's crush, Malfoy's Meeting & Ginny's ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I wish I owned EVERYTHING [[especially daniel radcliffe!]]  
  
"Okay, Ron – here's your question. Out of all the students at Hogwarts, whom do you find the most attractive? In other words - who do you like?"  
  
Ron turned as red as his hair before answering. "I like-"  
  
Shouts of "C'mon, Ron!" and, "You can do it!" were heard all over the common room. No one noticed that Lavender Brown was the only silent one, and her face was also as red as Ron's hair.  
  
"I like – I like... " Ron finished the sentence in a very small, very quiet voice.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, I didn't hear that," Parvati taunted. "We have to be able to hear your answer for it to be considered a legitimate one."  
  
Everyone but Ron (and Lavender, but no one noticed that little detail except Hermione, who began to get some ideas of her own) laughed.  
  
"I said that I like-" Ron started, for the third time. "Lavender."  
  
Everyone heard him that time, and the common room broke out into loud cheers (the boys) and excited squeals (the girls). Lavender looked as if she was ecstatic and embarrassed at the same time. Hermione also noticed this, and leaned over to whisper something in Harry's ear.  
  
Now that Ron's turn was over, he looked less nauseated and more excited. He had a gleam of mischief in his eyes, and Harry and Hermione both knew what Ron was going to do before he uttered a single word.  
  
"Malfoy – truth or dare."  
  
"Dare, of course. A Malfoy never backs down from a challenge." Draco said indignantly. He looked as if he was trying to maintain his confidence and poise, but wasn't succeeding. Drops of sweat were visible on his forehead, and his face was a little paler than usual. Could it be? Was Draco Malfoy actually nervous?  
  
"Hmm..." Ron looked positively evil, with his eyes sparkling and his face lit up in with a wicked grin. "You say a Malfoy never backs down from a challenge? Any challenge?"  
  
"Yes. Any challenge." He still looked nervous, maybe even scared. And how could you blame him? One of his worst enemies had a chance to make him anything he wanted!  
  
"So I guess that means that you would agree to doing anything, right Malfoy?" Ron asked malevolently. Draco only nodded slowly, as if he was unsure of what he had gotten himself into.  
  
"Alright, then," Ron said, finally. "Draco Malfoy, I dare you to do as follows: Meet Snape at the Astronomy tower tomorrow night, and tell him that it was really you that wrote the love letter and that you are the one that wishes to "pledge your undying love" to him. Without mentioning that it was, in any way, a dare. And if he does not show up tomorrow night, the same rules apply. Simply ask him to meet with you the next day, Tell him it's "a matter of extreme importance". And the second part of this dare is that you must record the entire meeting, from start to finish, so that we can all hear what happened. Oh, and to make sure you don't cheat."  
  
Cheers so loud that they shook the walls of the common room were heard as everyone jumped up and congratulated Ron on his fantastic dare. Even Hermione looked very impressed.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in ya, Ron! Nice going," Fred and George yelled to be heard over the noise.  
  
The only person that didn't look impressed was Malfoy. No, he just looked extremely pained.  
  
"You all right, there, Malfoy?" Several Slytherin students asked with concern as Draco went from pale to paler even paler in a matter of minutes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He growled. "I'll do your dare, Weasel, but you can be sure I'll get you back for it sometime in the very near future."  
  
"Oooooh, I'm scared! I want my mommy!" Ron shrieked in a very girly, squeaky voice. Everyone laughed again and went to sit down in the original circle to continue with their game, now with even higher spirits.  
  
"My turn," Malfoy said as his rubbed his hands together, adopting the same evil look that Ron had on his face only moments before. Now Ron was the one looking petrified. He knew that Malfoys's threat wasn't going to be an empty one, even if it wasn't going to fulfilled immediately.  
  
"Virginia Weasely." Malfoy said abruptly. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Why the hell did you just call me Virginia? No one calls me-"  
  
"Language, sister," The three Weasely boys warned.  
  
"Ugh, you three sound exactly like mom." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ugh! Perish the thought! I'm too young to be a mother!" Fred shrieked, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Virginia, Ginny, Weasley, Weasel, whatever your name is – truth or dare?" Malfoy persisted.  
  
"It's GINNY. Only Ginny. Got it?" She waited for Draco to nod before she continued. "Good. Oh, and I choose truth."  
  
"Wait, before he asks-" George handed her a bottle of the same clear liquid that Ron drank, and she swallowed it without any hesitation.  
  
"Good. Now, the question I want to ask is-" He started to say, with an evil glint in his eyes, "Do you like Potty?"  
  
"Nope." Ginny answered truthfully.  
  
""Nope?" That's it?" Draco asked incredulously, as his jaw dropped.  
  
"Yep, that's it." Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. Draco did look pretty funny with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"But, then-" Draco sputtered. "Who DO you like, then?"  
  
"Only one question per truth. Sorry, Malfoy." She said with a smirk. Then, as an afterthought, she added suspiciously, "Why do you care so much, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, no reason..." Draco said innocently.  
  
Ginny just shrugged it off and continued with the game.  
  
"George, truth or dare?" She asked, but added, "Why do I even bother asking?"  
  
"Yes, why do you bother asking, Virginia, dear?" George asked. "Dare, or course!"  
  
"What is it with everyone and my name today? It's GINNY. Just to clear things up."  
  
"Just dare him, Vir- I mean, Ginny." Fred said.  
  
Ginny threw a pillow at Fred, which caused him to shriek in [very fake] agony and ask why his own sister ("Virgi- I mean, Ginny!" He corrected himself as she held up another pillow menacingly) would cause him such [very fake] pain.  
  
"Oh, just shut up, already." She muttered. "Okay, George, I dare you to run around the school for ten whole minutes shouting, "I LOVE SNAPE! SNAPE IS MY SEX GOD!", without telling anyone that you're doing it involuntarily."  
  
"Okay, well, I guess it isn't that bad-" George started, but he was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"Naked." She finished with an evil grin.  
  
George immediately paled at the thought. This was a little much, even for him. But he stood up bravely, and said, "Okay, I'll do it."  
  
With everyone cheering him on, George prepared himself for what he was about to do. Hermione had conjured up a timer, and she quickly set it to ten minutes. George threw off his cloak, and ran out of the common room, screaming, "I LOVE SNAPE! HE IS MY SEX GOD!" as loud as he could.  
  
When the timer started beeping ten minutes later, George called out, "Accio cloak!", dressed himself, and returned to the common room. He was greeted by cries off, "What happened? Were you caught?"  
  
"Well..." He started, grinning. "First, I ran into Dumbledore, who just gave me a strange but amused look and walked away. Then, I saw Flitwick, who practically fainted. Then, some first years who had the same reaction as Flitwick. After I scared them some more, McGonagall caught me, but she must have been in a good mood because she only told me to "get back into Gryffindor tower immediately, Mr. Weasley!". Finally, I saw Snape himself, which was pretty hilarious because I was in the middle of yelling, "SNAPE IS MY SEX GOD!" when he heard me. But he didn't really do much, other than deduct 50 points from Gryffindor. Oh, and give me two weeks of detention. But I really think he was flattered!" George finished with a seductive grin.  
  
With that, the entire common room erupted into laughter. The thought of George seducing Snape was too much to handle!  
  
"Oh, I believe it was my turn to embarrass the hell out of someone..." George began. "Who should I choose?"  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was bad! Let me know if you think I should keep going with this idea or not. Oh, and there will be more on Draco's fixation with Ginny's [non-existing] crush on Harry. Thanks so much to ag537 (great idea!), atruwriter (thanks for the idea, and for reading it!) and Sparrklez13 (that's so sweet! thank you!) for reviewing. I love reading reviews! coughHINTcough 


	4. Lavender & Draco's Secrets

George stroked his chin as if he had a beard, obviously imitating Dumbledore in an attempt to looks as if he was thinking very hard about something. "I choose – drum roll, please (everyone rolled their eyes at this) – Miss Lavender Brown! T or D?"  
  
Lavender looked slightly nervous but answered quickly. "I choose truth."  
  
George look thrilled, and it showed. "Yes! Just what I wanted." Lavender started to look as if she wanted to throw up, but she just smiled nervously.  
  
"Lavender, my question for you is-" George started, speaking extremely slowly. "Do you love my darling brother, Ronald Weasley, as much as he thoroughly adores you, hmm?"  
  
Ron immediately turned the same shade of red as Lavender, and hit George across the head. "What kind of question is that?!" he demanded.  
  
"A very, very good one." He answered with a smirk, and the rest of the room murmured their agreement. "So, Lavender. What is your answer to my very, very good AND very, very legitimate question?"  
  
All that was heard from Lavender was a small, squeaky sound that sounded vaguely like...  
  
Lavender would never like me, would she? Ron questioned himself silently. No, not possible... Right?  
  
"Sorry, Lavender, what was that?" George asked with a grin.  
  
"That was... a yes." She answered quietly. "Yes, I do like Ron." She said more confidently.  
  
"Really?" This time, Ron was the one squeaking.  
  
"Yes., really!" Lavender said with a laugh. "Don't look so surprised," she said as she saw his face redden, "You're a great guy! And pretty cute, too," she added.  
  
"She didn't even need the veritaserum," Fred whispered to George, and he nodded happily.  
  
And with that, she walked across the room, give Ron a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him. In response, Ron turned to her and kissed her on the lips. Cheers were heard throughout the room as Lavender deepened the kiss by positioning herself on Ron's lap.  
  
"Go, little brother!" Fred called, while Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed happily. They were glad for their best friend.  
  
Ron and Lavender continued kissing, but as soon as George started shouting, "Get a room, you two!" they pulled away and blushed deeply. But a grin was permanently plastered on both their faces, and Lavender remained on Ron's lap. Her head found his shoulder, and they both looked extremely contented.  
  
"Hey, Lav, don't forget – it's your turn!" Parvati called.  
  
"Oh, right!" Lavender said, a little flustered. Ron leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and she grinned and whispered something back.  
  
"Malfoy – truth or dare?" She demanded.  
  
"Me, again? Well, I think I'll play it safe this time. I choose truth."  
  
"Oh, now Malfoy's scared?" Neville mocked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"No, not scared," Malfoy said with a smirk. "Just smart."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Malfoy," Lavender said. "Fred, George – can you guys give him the veritaserum? I don't trust him to tell the truth one bit. No offense, Malfoy."  
  
"None taken," he said as he drank the potion. "Okay, ask me anything."  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, my question for you may seen predictable and overused, but I think everyone else wants to know, too – who do you like?" Lavender enquired.  
  
"Ugh, anything but that!" He sighed, and everyone was surprised to see a glimpse of terror pass through his eyes. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. "I like Ginny Weasley."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron, Fred and George, along with Harry and Hermione bellowed. Ginny's face expressed no emotion.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! It's so cool to know that people are actually reading my story. To everyone that said to make George choose Harry or Hermione - I was going to do that, but I want to stretch out the game of truth or dare and – well, you'll see! Okay, now I need help – should Ginny be repulsed or pleased? Should I make them get together, or should Draco's love remain unrequited? Let me know what you think! Oh, and sorry that this chapter was so short – I just need to know what I should do next. I really have no idea! 


	5. Hermione Granger, Will You Go Out With M...

Every single pair of eyes was fixed on Ginny, waiting for her reaction. An unbearable awkward silence passed through the common room, until Fred just couldn't take it anymore . He yelled, "Well, Ginny?"  
  
"Well, what?" She responded calmly, as if her supposed sworn enemy since the day she arrived at Hogwarts admitting that he had a crush on her was a normal, everyday occurrence.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Fred asked in exasperation. When all he received in response was a blank stare, he clarified. "About Malfoy suddenly taking a liking to you?"  
  
"Sorry, dear brother, but I feel no need to answer your very probing and personal questions at the moment." She answered, in the same calm, dignified tone.  
  
"And, why, dear sister," he mocked, getting a little impatient. "Is that?"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny, why can't you tell us?" George demanded.  
  
"I feel no need to tell you for two reasons," Ginny held up a two fingers and listed, "One; it's not your turn to be asking me a question," she paused and continued. "And two; it's NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"  
  
Everyone looked taken aback by Ginny's sudden change of tone, not to mention the fact that she hadn't mentioned anything about Malfoy's crush. This was the perfect opportunity to insult him; to get him back for all of the times he had verbally abused her and her friends. So why hadn't she taken it? Was it possible that she actually liked Malfoy?  
  
Another awkward silence ensued until Malfoy, of all people, broke it. "So..." he started, slightly awkwardly. "I believe it's my turn..?" He half- stated, half-asked, as if he was unsure of what to do.  
  
"Yep, your turn, Malfoy!" Angelica called out in an obviously fake cheerful voice. Everything seemed to return to normal when Draco's lips formed their usual evil grin and he sneered at Hermione.  
  
"Granger!" He called out. Even though he secretly wanted to choose Ginny, he knew he had to take the spotlight of himself and his embarrassing crush. Plus, it would be fun to mess around with the Mudblood a little. But still... he did want to know what was going on inside Ginny's head. Did she like him? Did she hate him? Why did she have to be so damn mysterious?  
  
"Truth or dare, Granger?" He sneered.  
  
"Dare." Hermione answered immediately, with conviction.  
  
Malfoy grinned. Oh, this is going to be good, he plotted silently. "I'm going to give you a choice, Granger. Potter or Weasley – who would you rather kiss?"  
  
Hermione turned as red as Ron and Lavender had only minutes before. Speaking of Lavender, she tightened her grip on Ron's arm possessively.  
  
"Well, Granger?" Draco insisted. "We're waaaaaaiting..." He continued in a sing-song voice.  
  
Hermione's face had turned an even darker shade of red, if possible. But she stood up anyway, and slowly sauntered to where Ron and Harry were sitting next to each other. They both looked very nervous.  
  
She took a deep breath, leaned over and kissed Harry gently on the lips. Although the kiss was short, it was sweet. It affected both Harry and Hermione deeply, and it showed when they pulled away. Not only where their faces red with embarrassment, they were lit up by gigantic smiles that radiated throughout the entire room. The sparks that they had both felt were obvious.  
  
"Aw, looks like the Boy Who Lived has a girlfriend," Malfoy teased. But Harry didn't even hear him. He was staring at Hermione. How could I have never noticed how beautiful she is before? He asked himself, still mesmerised by her stunning features. He had stopped seeing Hermione as his best friend. No, now he saw her as something much more...  
  
"Your turn, Hermione!" Lavender called cheerfully. She was extremely happy that Hermione chose Harry over Ron.  
  
Hermione spoke without breaking eye contact with Harry, not wanting to end the connection. "Harry, truth or dare?" She asked softly, not once looking away from his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Truth," Harry answered with a smile, already knowing what she would say.  
  
"Harry, do you-" She started to ask.  
  
"Yes." He interrupted.  
  
"Really?" She asked happily.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "Now, Hermione - truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," she answered, hoping he would ask what she wanted him to ask.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him. "Of course I will!"  
  
Harry grinned and kissed Hermione for the second time, but this one lasted longer than the first. Whistles, catcalls and cheers filled the room as the new couple's kiss deepened into a full-out make out session. When they finally pulled away (well, they had to come up for air some time!), they both smiled shyly at each other and Hermione sat on Harry's lap in a very un-Hermione like manner.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, who was sitting beside him and grinned. They both hadn't felt this excited in a very long time. Sirius's death had greatly affected Harry, and he hadn't felt truly happy since that day in the Department of Mysteries. But Harry wasn't thinking of Sirius's death at the moment – the only thing he was concentrated on was Hermione, his girlfriend.  
  
Hermione, his girlfriend. He liked the sound of that.  
  
A/N: Oh. My. God. I have 35 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, especially those that answered my question about Ginny and Draco. I'm planning on using a few of your suggestions, as you will see in the next chapter. Oh, and someone mentioned that I only accept signed reviews. Um, I didn't know that – how do I change it? Again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!! 


	6. I Want You

Fred and George cleared their throats loudly ("AHEM!") at the same time. The sight of the four couples staring at each other, mesmerised, was absolutely nauseating (well, to Fred and George, anyway).  
  
"Sorry the break up the love fest, kids, but this is just sickening!" George said as he pretended to throw up.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I can take anymore of this torture!" Fred exclaimed, while shooting dirty looks at the two new couples.  
  
"Aw, I think it's sweet!" Angelica said lovingly.  
  
"Yeah, I think you two are just jealous," Katie pointed out.  
  
Fred and George both looked at Katie as if she had just told them to go kiss Snape. "US? JEALOUS? Of THAT?" Fred asked incredulously as he pointed at the four.  
  
"Yes." Katie and Angelica both answered at the same time.  
  
Fred and George just looked at each other, with the same horrified expressions on their faces. They seemed to say, "They've gone mad!"  
  
"Don't give us those looks, Fred and George Weasley – you know that we're right!" Angelica ordered.  
  
"Oh, we'll get you two for this – this – this outrageously DISGUSTING assumption!" George threatened as he pulled Fred into an empty corner to plot against the two laughing girls.  
  
"Suuure they will," Katie said disbelievingly.  
  
But sure enough, less than five minutes later, Fred and George returned to the circle with evil grins and mischievous glints in their eyes. They were obviously up to something.  
  
"Sooooooo," Fred said, grinning like mad. "Just wondering. Are you girls... ticklish?"  
  
"Are you suicidal?" Angelica shot back, still glaring at the twins.  
  
Without another word, the twins jumped on the two girls and tickled them mercilessly.  
  
"No – stop – no – ow!" The girls managed to get out over their unstoppable laughter. They were trying to maintain a straight face but it was impossible.  
  
Their shrieks of laughter caused the entire room to laugh at the twins' behaviour. After five long minutes of tickling the angry but hysterical girls, they stopped.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Katie shrieked. This caused both twins to cover their ears with their palms.  
  
"Oh, so you are suicidal, huh?" Angelica asked with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"No, please, girls, have mercy!" Fred said as he backed away slowly, hands up in surrender.  
  
"Us? Have mercy? NEVER!" They both yelled, and hexed Fred and George immediately.  
  
All of a sudden, Fred's head had shrunken to about the size of a ping- pong ball and George's skin had grown feathers. They looked ridiculous!  
  
"What have you done?" Fred asked in his new squeaky voice.  
  
"Yeah! Change us b-"But George couldn't finish his sentence, because all of a sudden he had grown a large beak – George was turning into a bird!  
  
"Not until you learn your lesson – never mess with us again." Katie said.  
  
"Oh, but we have! We've learned our lesson! Right, George?" Fred asked, with the same squeaky voice. George squawked in agreement.  
  
"Alright, alright." Angelica agreed. "I suppose we can change you back."  
  
So much to their audience's disappointment (who were roaring with laughter), Katie and Angelina changed them back.  
  
"Thank you, girls!" The twins said, as they hugged them. "We'll never do it again." They said innocently (while winking at each other behind the girls' backs.)  
  
"Yeah, like we believe that," Katie said, while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Anyway," Parvati interrupted, "sorry to interrupt THIS love fest – don't give me that look, it's obvious you four like each other, so just get on with it – but I, for one, want to continue the game. Hermione, I believe it was your turn." Angelina and Katie blushed, but the twins were grinning like mad.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. "I choose-"  
  
The game went on, and no one noticed when Ginny discreetly left the crowded common room, closely followed by Draco Malfoy.  
  
As Ginny walked down the corridor, Draco softly called out, "Ginny?"  
  
She spun on her heel, now facing him. "What do you want this time, Malfoy? To make fun or my family, or my friends? To call me 'Weasel'? Or to tell me that I'm friends with a mudblood? Whatever it is, I don't care. I'm not in the mood, so just leave me alone." With that, she turned around and started walking swiftly down the deserted corridor.  
  
"The only thing I want, Ginny," Draco whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Is you."  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I took so long! I've been really busy. Anyway, the next chapter will be mostly Ginny & Draco, then back to Harry & Hermione. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I appreciate them so much! Let me know what you think I should do next. 


End file.
